Tel est prit qui croyait prendre !
by Lauryane
Summary: OS défi 2 réalisé à la demande de Artless Rose. Consigne : Ce serait de travailler sur la gêne et la surprise ! Toujours en prenant des membres de la WWE. Il faut que tu changes de point de vue pour que l'on ait une vue d'ensemble !


Je sors du bureau de Vince avec Céleste. Brett, mon petit frère m'a souvent parlé d'elle lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble à la FCW. Je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises chez Brett, elle est aussi venue à la maison, chez nos parents et nous avons fait des sorties ensemble. Elle est vraiment pétillante, et lorsque mon petit frère a eu sa blessure elle est resté très présente pour lui, à lui redonner le moral, c'est une véritable amitié qu'ils ont pu construire ces deux là et cela fait plaisir à voir.

J'ai donc appris à la connaître hors du monde de la lutte je l'apprécie beaucoup dans le privé, mais la connaît peu dans le boulot, d'autant qu'elle vient de passer à Raw. Mais cela va être réparé puisque Vince a décidé de nous faire travailler ensemble.

- Quand Brett va apprendre que je travaille avec toi, il va être fou. Me dit Céleste en sortant du bureau et en sautillant partout.

- Brett n'avais qu'à faire plus d'efforts à la FCW pour percer ici, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui ! dis-je en rembarrant mon frère.

Céleste laisse échapper un petit rire, elle sait pertinemment que Brett et moi sommes toujours en train de nous charrier, elle a pu le découvrir au fil du temps, c'est notre manière de fonctionner.

- Oh Ted s'il te plaît laisse moi le lui annoncer ! Je veux avoir le plaisir de voir sa tête !

- Ok on le fait ce soir à la maison, il doit venir manger donc viens toi aussi, 19h ça te va ?

- Impec Ted, merci ! dit-elle en filant de son côté.

Je prends la peine de téléphoner à Kristen pour lui dire que Céleste sera là, mais cela ne la dérange pas, elle a l'habitude que j'invite du monde à la dernière minute alors là un couvert de plus ou de moins ne fera pas grande différence, surtout que c'est Céleste elle n'a pas l'appétit de Randal ou Cody. Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons exactement faire comme travail ensemble, mais cela ne peut pas être pire que la story que j'ai avec Maryse actuellement. Si la WWE a décidé de me faire de l'ombre c'est réussi, Céleste arrivant tout juste à Raw, je pense qu'elle m'accompagnera sur le ring en compagnie de Maryse. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais elle est contente de cette mise en avant. 

* * *

><p>Je m'apprête à partir de la salle d'entraînement pour ensuite me rendre chez Ted, lorsque Bill, scénariste de la boîte m'interpelle et me tend l'enveloppe du scénario avec Ted.<p>

- Tiens voilà ton scénario avec DiBiase.

- Merci Bill, tu n'as qu'a me donner le sien aussi je le vois tout à l'heure.

Bill me remet l'enveloppe pour Ted et je file à la maison me préparer. Je n'ouvre pas le scénario, sinon je serais en retard chez la famille DiBiase, mais de toute façon je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je vais faire la godiche aux côtés de Maryse pour accompagner Ted. Mais au moins on me verra et le fait de bosser avec Ted va faire rager Brett j'en suis persuadée. Je donnerais cher pour voir sa tête, il va être content évidemment que je puisse bénéficier d'une médiatisation mais avec son frère ça va le scier !

J'arrive devant la superbe maison de Ted et Kristen, je vois que la voiture de Brett est déjà là. Je m'empresse de sonner et c'est Ted qui arrive du jardin, il me conduit sur la terrasse où Kristen et Brett discutent.

- Ah tu as le don de te taper l'incruste dans la famille DiBiase toi ! me dit Brett en me disant bonjour.

- Que veux-tu je ne peux plus me passer de vous ! lui répondis-je.

- Non sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis ta meilleure amie réjouis-toi de me voir plutôt que poser des questions. Surtout maintenant que je suis à Raw et toi toujours à la FCW nous nous voyons beaucoup moins !

Brett fait mine de me prendre par le cou et m'étrangler, je supplie de l'arrêter quand Ted arrive avec de quoi prendre l'apéritif. 

* * *

><p>Je finis par prendre Céleste dans mes bras plutôt que de l'achever. Elle s'en échappe quelques secondes après pour dire bonjour à Kristen et la remercier de l'invitation de dernière minute. Ted sourit comme un imbécile. C'est mon grand frère, je le connais par cœur, et Céleste est ma meilleure amie, je sais que je dois m'attendre à quelque chose avec ces deux là, leurs regards et le mystère qu'ils font planer m'indiquent que je dois me mettre en garde. Ted n'est pas le dernier pour faire et préparer des conneries, je sais de quoi il est capable mon abruti de grand frère.<p>

- Nous devons fêter quelque chose ! annonce Ted avec un sourire qui en dit long sur ce qu'il va m'annoncer. Je sens que cela va être contre moi et non pour moi.

- Oh oui c'est énorme ! dit Céleste.

Je regarde Kristen qui rigole de ce petit manège, elle est au courant, mais qu'ont-ils bien pu préparer ces 3 là ? Je crains le pire, déjà le fait que Céleste passe à Raw sans moi m'a déçu mais alors là qu'ils s'allient pour faire une connerie… mon grand frère ne peut pas aller contre moi ce sont les liens du sang, les conneries nous les faisons ensemble et non l'un contre l'autre et Céleste elle doit être loyale, c'est mon amie… Enfin bon ils se vengent peut être de mon côté taquin qui est sûrement plus fortement développé que la normale. Je les observe à nouveau et essaye par tous les moyens de décrypter ce à quoi m'attendre.

- Je te laisse lui annoncer. Dit Ted à Céleste.

- Et bien voilà Brett comme tu le sais je suis passé à Raw.

- Oui et toi si tu t'étais bougé le cul t'y serais aussi. Ajoute Ted en rigolant.

Ted est un enfoiré de première mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, si je ne suis pas passé dans le roster principal c'est parce que je me suis blessé et ma convalescence étant longue, je dois patienter, il s'amuse à me charrier là-dessus mais c'est aussi le caractère dont fait preuve mon frère qui m'a permit de garder le moral et la présence de Céleste.

- Ted, un DiBiase en plus à Raw… ça te ferait trop d'ombre…Déjà que tu es dans les oubliettes avec ta Maryse, que je passe dans le roster t'achèverait !

- Touché ! Dit Ted. Mais attends petit frère avec ce que va te dire Céleste tu vas morfler !

- Et bien. Dit Céleste en sortant deux grandes enveloppes de son sac. Je vais travailler avec Ted à Raw ! Allez bave devant ton frère !

Je n'en reviens pas, Céleste va être pushée et travailler avec Ted, c'est génial pour elle, je suis un peu jaloux car c'est mon amie et j'aurais aimé que nous travaillions ensemble, mais elle mérite amplement d'être mise en avant, mais je joue le jeu dans lequel ils veulent m'amener.

- Hé bien Céleste je te souhaite bien du courage pour supporter le Ted ! Et puis tu verras il est mauvais en répétition ! Il n'est pas sérieux une seule seconde !

- Ah ah tu crèves de jalousie petit frère !

- Alors c'est quoi le scénario ? demandais-je.

- On ne l'a pas ! dit Ted.

- Si ! Bill me l'a donné avant de partir. Dit Céleste an agitant ses enveloppes.

C'est alors que je m'empare des enveloppes de Céleste pour lire tranquillement le scénario. Ils sont inconscients de s'être vantés d'une collaboration étant donné les surprises que peut nous donner la WWE. Teddy et Céleste me laissent tranquille, j'ouvre l'enveloppe et dès la première phrase j'éclate de rire, tel est prit qui croyait prendre ! 

* * *

><p>Brett se tord de rire, Ted lui arrache une des enveloppes des mains. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Je vois Ted lire la feuille et blêmir. Il me regarde, regarde la feuille, puis Brett et lui donne un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule.<p>

Brett ne peut s'arrêter de rigoler, il est partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ted me tend la feuille qu'il a réussit à voler à son frère et avant que je ne puisse lire les premières phrases il réussit à m'articuler quelque chose qui me terrifie.

- Ah Céleste tu vas avoir la chance de goûter à la saveur d'un DiBiase !

- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je.

Paniquée par le sens de sa phrase je lis le scénario et tombe des nues ! Ma première scène avec Ted est horrifiante, je suis gênée tout d'abord vis-à-vis de Kristen qui est quand même la femme de Ted, et puis Ted mais c'est Ted ! Et quitte à goûter aux lèvres d'un DiBiase je préfèrerais nettement pouvoir goûter celles de Brett !

- Je, mais Ted mais on ne peut pas faire ça, mais…dis-je.

- Calme Céleste. Me dit Kristen qui avait comprit la scène et qui tentait de me rassurer. J'ai l'habitude, c'est le métier de Ted, qu'il puisse embrasser d'autres filles ne me fait pas peur, et pour tout t'avouer je préfère nettement le voir avoir une story avec toi plutôt que Maryse que je n'apprécie pas grandement. C'est le boulot c'est comme ça.

- Oui mais c'est Ted ! dis-je.

- Ah bah merci Céleste ! dit Ted.

- Maryse ouvre la porte et trouve Ted assis sur le canapé et Kaitlyn à califourchon sur celui-ci. Ils s'embrassent, Maryse très en colère va attraper Kaitlyn par les cheveux et elles régleront tout cela sur le ring. La story entre Ted et Kaitlyn continuera ainsi que la rivalité avec Maryse. S'empresse de lire Brett des feuilles qu'il m'avait volé.

- Tu as un magnifique push Céleste. Me dit Kristen.

- Oui mais c'est Ted quoi ! fis-je en faisant la moue.

Je ne savais plus où me mettre, nous qui pensions pouvoir narguer Brett, si seulement nous avions lu le scénario avant, Brett lui se délecte de voir nos têtes surprises et surtout de voir ma gêne vis-à-vis de Kristen. Il savoure le retournement de situation et ne perd pas une miette des expressions renvoyées par mon visage.

- Bah dis que je suis dégueulasse tant que tu y es ! me dit Ted.

- Mais non Ted ce n'est pas ça, tu es séduisant oui mais merde quoi c'est toi, tu nous vois nous embrasser ah mais non je n'imagine pas ça un seul instant, beurk.

Comment je vais pouvoir regarder Kristen dans les yeux et même Ted après cette scène ? Ce n'est vraiment pas possible. A la FCW nous n'avons pas ce genre d'histoire, je sais bien que je vais devoir composer avec ça mais là vraiment j'ai honte, honte de devoir embrasser le grand frère de mon meilleur ami, gênée de faire ça alors qu'il est marié et que sa femme m'accueille chez eux à bras ouverts. Et en plus l'embrasser en show signifie lui donner un baiser à la télévision, je ne peux décemment pas faire ça ni à lui ni à Kristen. Mais quelle idée et Brett s'il te plaît arrête de rire et soutiens moi enfoiré ! 

* * *

><p>Le visage de Céleste exprime du dégoût je sais que ce n'est pas contre moi, mais quand même elle pourrait être heureuse de pouvoir m'embrasser. Je comprends sa gêne d'autant qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de tomber sur des story. Mais il est vrai que nous embrasser va être étrange ! Et Brett rigole toujours comme un phoque, mais quels cons nous avons pu être de lui en avoir parlé avant même de connaître notre scénario. Et je vois que Céleste est gênée par rapport à Kristen, elle ne sait plus où se mettre, la pauvre Brett qui l'enfonce en plus, tu parles d'un meilleur ami celui là. En même temps je reconnais bien là mon abruti de frère. Je le regarde il se calme, je lui fais un signe de tête vers Céleste, elle est terriblement gênée, ses joues ont rosies et elle s'est recroquevillée sur elle. C'est marrant de voir l'expression de son corps. Brett sait que je ne suis pas du genre à en rester là, il n'est pas non plus du genre à la réconforter, enfin pas tout de suite. Il est vrai que je suis opportuniste, puisque Céleste et moi avons cru pouvoir faire rager Brett et qu'au final nous nous retrouvons piégés, je préfère retourner la situation à mon avantage. Mon frère et moi sommes en train de monter un plan pour enfoncer Céleste… il est mieux d'être dans le camp des gagnants, c'est pour ça que je retourne ma veste. Brett commence à avoir son petit sourire en coin et moi aussi, les frères DiBiase sont diaboliques et Céleste comprend qu'elle n'est pas sortie d'affaire avec nous face à elle. Elle commence à faire son monologue<p>

- Non mais les mecs là vous n'imaginez même pas dans quel état je suis ! C'est impossible je ne peux pas le faire ! Tant pis je dirais à Vince que je ne peux pas, il faut trouver autre chose, que je te drague oui mais t'embrasser non, je me sens vraiment trop…

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai choisi de la stopper en me jetant sur ses lèvres, après tout ce n'est qu'un baiser. Céleste se raidit en réalisant que je viens de l'embrasser, je lui lâche le visage et lui dit : « Alors tu vois ce n'est pas si terrible, tu l'as fais une fois tu le feras une seconde, tu ne louperas pas un push pareil à cause d'un malheureux baiser ! Et regarde Kristen en rigole, elle sait que cela ne veut rien dire ». 

* * *

><p>Céleste est surprise du baiser que lui donne Ted, elle n'a pas été élevée dans cette culture du scénario et à la FCW nous n'en avions pas. Je sais qu'elle va s'en remettre et qu'au final le geste de Ted lui permettra d'être plus détendue lorsque le segment du show arrivera. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse aussi.<p>

- Hé bien comme ça pas de jaloux, tu as goûté aux douces lèvres de deux DiBiase, et la prochaine fois avant de me faire mariner, regarde ce qu'il t'attend. On ne se frotte pas à un DiBiase de la sorte ! rigolais-je.

Ted et moi rigolons de sa tête horrifiée, elle se touche les lèvres et nous sort un : « Bande de petits cons » du plus profond de son cœur. Kristen, Ted et moi nous amusons de cette situation elle était réellement gênée à la découverte du scenario et là un sourire commence à se dessiner sur son visage, nous avons réussi à détendre la petite, puis elle fini par s'amuser de la situation avec nous, je crois que ce moment va la suivre longtemps… très longtemps.


End file.
